Revisionismo imperiale
by NonSoCheNickMettere
Summary: È noto che ogni nuovo regime dittatoriale si preoccupa di riscrivere subito i testi di storia, per coprire i crimini della propria ascesa al potere. Vi siete mai chiesti cos'avrà fatto scrivere Palpatine sui libri scolastici imperiali? Eccone un'anteprima mondiale.


**DICHIARAZIONE**  
L'universo e i personaggi di Star Wars appartengono ai legittimi proprietari e questa storia è stata scritta solo per divertimento, senza fini di lucro.  
Questa fiction è la revisione di un testo che avevo scritto diversi anni fa per il topic "Parodie di SW a cura dei fan" del forum di guerrestellariNET

 **Revisionismo imperiale**

È noto che ogni nuovo regime dittatoriale si preoccupa di riscrivere subito i testi di storia, per coprire i crimini della propria ascesa al potere. Vi siete mai chiesti cos'avrà fatto scrivere Palpatine sui libri scolastici imperiali? Eccone un'anteprima mondiale.

 **Le Guerre dei Cloni e la nascita dell'Impero**

Le vere origini delle Guerre dei Cloni sono da ricercare in un incidente diplomatico verificatosi quattordici anni prima della Nuova Era Imperiale.

La malvagia Federazione del Commercio aveva messo sotto assedio Naboo, il glorioso pianeta natale del venerabile Imperatore, per costringerlo a pagare dei nuovi dazi. L'incapace cancelliere Valorum mandò a negoziare due cavalieri Jedi. La scelta si dimostrò subito infelice. Infatti, nonostante fossero accolti in sala conferenze con molte gentilezze, i Jedi iniziarono subito a combattere. Ciò portò a un inasprimento ulteriore del conflitto.

La regina Amidala fu invitata dall'allora senatore Palpatine a risolvere la questione in Senato. Ma durante la sessione, fu subito evidente che il cancelliere Valorum non aveva intenzione di prendere una posizione decisa e fu, quindi, sfiduciato.

Al suo posto, venne nominato cancelliere proprio Palpatine. I frutti di questo cambiamento furono immediati: la Federazione del Commercio fu sconfitta, grazie a un'azione ben programmata dell'allora giovanissimo Darth Vader, che aveva già iniziato a collaborare con il cancelliere Palpatine.

Purtroppo, però, i capi della Federazione riuscirono a sfuggire e dieci anni dopo diedero vita a una fazione separatistista, che aveva lo scopo di distruggere l'integrità politica della nostra amata Galassia. La velocità con cui i separatisti colpirono lascia sospettare che furono aiutati da qualcuno di esterno. Si parlò molto di personaggi loschi capaci di manipolare la Forza. Queste voci ricorrenti e i successivi sviluppi degli eventi fanno concordare gli storici più importanti che poteva trattarsi solo di Jedi. I traditori, infatti, avrebbero ordito un piano ingegnoso per apparire i salvatori della Repubblica e impossessarsi, così, del potere politico.

Fin dalle prime battute della guerra, fu evidente che i Jedi non avevano nessuna vera intenzione di sconfiggere i separatisti. Solo grazie a una coraggiosa iniziativa dello statista più brillante dell'epoca, fu possibile mettere fine al bagno di sangue. Infatti, il senatore Jar Jar Binks, con un acume politico ineguagliabile, propose una mozione per affidare al cancelliere Palpatine i poteri speciali necessari a risolvere la crisi.

Appena ebbe ricevuto l'incarico, Palpatine, dimostrando una capacità organizzativa straordinaria, riuscì in poche settimane a preparare l'esercito più glorioso che la nostra Galassia abbia mai visto e iniziò una battaglia aperta contro i separatisti.

Solo quattro anni dopo, la guerra era sul punto di finire. I Jedi, vedendo fallire il loro piano, progettarono l'assassinio del cancelliere Palpatine. In quattro si presentarono armati contro un solo uomo, vecchio e indifeso, lasciandolo sfigurato. Se la storia della Galassia non è precipitata nella bieca oppressione dei Jedi lo si deve al tempestivo intervento di Lord Vader che, senza la minima esitazione, salvò la vita al cancelliere e, nelle ore successive, si recò al tempio Jedi per contrattare una soluzione pacifica. Tuttavia, entrato nella Sala del Consiglio, fu accolto da minacciosi Jedi, pronti a uccidere anche lui.

Addolorato dalla svolta degli eventi, il cancelliere si vide costretto a dichiarare fuori legge i Jedi e a chiudere temporaneamente il tempio. Per evitare che sciagure simili si abbattessero di nuovo sulla Galassia, il Senato decise di acclamarlo Imperatore.

Nelle stesse ore, l'operazione d' _intelligence_ , portata avanti con infaticabile operosità dall'ufficio personale di Palpatine, aveva finalmente scoperto il covo dei separatisti su Mustafar.

Lord Vader, dimostrandosi degnissimo collaboratore del neo-eletto Imperatore, vi si recò per porre fine alla guerra con l'arresto dei separatisti. Ma a difendere i traditori dal giusto processo che dovevano ricevere, trovò un sicario Jedi. Nonostante ciò, Lord Vader riuscì coraggiosamente a porre fine da solo alla ribellione separatista, seppure a prezzo della propria salute.

Mutilato per la salvezza della Galassia intera, venne poi amorevolmente curato dai medici. Fu anche sostenuto con affetto da Palpatine, il quale non lo lasciò mai solo durante il ricovero e si assicurò che il suo dolore fosse alleviato il più possibile. Si può immaginare quale momento di felicità e commozione fu quello in cui Lord Vader poté rimettersi in piedi.

Così i due paladini della giustizia, il nostro venerabile Imperatore e il suo successore, possono finalmente governare una Galassia pacifica verso un futuro glorioso, senza i lacci e le pastoie che una lenta burocrazia repubblicana comportava.

Lunga vita all'Impero!


End file.
